


Bucky's Shadow

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Bucky Barnes Fandom
Genre: Cute 3 year old, Daddy Bucky, Father-Son Relationship, First shave, Gen, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Steven Anthony Barnes is a precocious child. Smart, funny and loves his parents. But, hanging around Bucky is by far his #1 favorite thing to do. He loved to watch his Poppa cut the grass, workout, and especially shave. Here’s what happens when Steven wants to “shave” for the first time.





	Bucky's Shadow

The pitter patter of tiny feet could be heard on the hardwood floor in the bedroom opposite Bucky and Antionette’s. Steven Anthony Barnes is his daddy’s pride and joy along with his wife of 8 years, Antionette. Bucky tries to set a good example for the tyke because Steven loved to emulate him. 

Bucky bought him a toy lawnmower so he could “help” cut the grass. Steven had his own “heavy bag”; a cute blue Silly Bopper along with gloves to match. He loved to workout with his Poppa.

 

Antionette was downstairs preparing breakfast. Her husband had just returned from his morning run. 

 

“Good morning Sergeant.”

“Morning Doll. How’s my beautiful wife? Bucky placed a long, hot kiss on her lips.

“Oh my. Someone’s a little frisky this morning.” She chuckled and threw a dish towel at him.

“You do that to me. Where’s little man?”

“Upstairs and he’s quiet.”

“I’d better go see the damage. I love you, my darling wife.”

“And I love you my handsome husband.”

  
  


Climbing the stairs, Bucky saw a tiny head poking from the second bedroom. The closer he got to Steven’s room, laughter erupted.

“I got’cha.” Steven jumped and tried to hide from Bucky.

“Nu’uh Poppa. I got fust.”

Bucky picked Steven up in his massive arms and placed a kiss on top of his head.

“Poppa’s gonna take a shower and shave.”

Steven almost jumped to the ceiling.

“Oooooo poppa, pwease wet me shabe too!”

“Okay son. Give me a minute to shower. Go downstairs and ask your momma.”

“M’kay. Bye!”

 

Steven scooted down the stairs really excited!

“Momma, momma!” The excited toddler  shouted.

Antionette had to slow him down.

“What my big boy?”

“I shabe wif Poppa?”

 

Antionette furrowed her brows and shook her head ‘no’.

“Steven Anthony Barnes, you’re too young to shave. The answer is ‘no’.

The little fella hung his head and started back upstairs. Bucky had just finished showering and was ready to shave his stubble. 

He saw his son with tears in his crystal clear blue eyes. Picking him up, Steven cried hard.

 

“What’s wrong buddy? Did’ya hurt yourself or something?”

Wiping his face on Bucky’s clean t-shirt, Steven hiccuped.

“Momma *sniff sniff* wet me shabe. I not ol‘nuff.”

 

A bright smile flashed across Bucky’s face.

“Let’s go talk to mom, okay?”

Steven shook his head and attempted to smile. 

 

Antionette heard heavy footsteps walking down the stairs. She turned to see Bucky and her cute 3 year old.

“I guess Steven told on me?”

“Yeah, he was pretty hurt. Ya know I’d never let’im do anything that’d hurt’im right?”

Sighing heavy Antionette relented.

“Okay little fella, you can shave with Poppa.”

She kissed him on the cheek and gave a loving glance to her thrilled husband.

 

Steven would come in and watch him shave so “Poppa Bucky” thought it would be a good idea to find a plastic razor for his son.

In their spacious bathroom, Bucky pulled a little stool to the sink and gave Steven his “razor.” 

“Wook Poppa it wike yous!”

“Yeah buddy it sure is.”

  
  
  


Bucky beamed with pride as he applied shaving cream to Steven’s chubby little jaws. 

“Now, watch closely, son”

Steven gazed intensely at Bucky, smiling from ear to ear.

Rubbing the white foamy shaving cream on his face, Bucky picked up his razor and stroked the right side of his face.  Steven did as well. Bucky ran his razor under the water to remove excess hair and cream. Little Steven rinsed his also.

 

Antionette stood proud in the door recording this momentous occasion on her cell phone.  This was definitely going to everyone on the team.

 

Moving to the left side, Bucky brought the razor down his face again and rinsed his razor. Steven took special care rinsing his little plastic razor.

 

Lastly, Bucky stroked the razor under his chin. Steven didn’t have shaving cream under his, but it didn’t matter. If his Poppa shaved underneath his chin, so would he.

 

Taking a warm cloth, Bucky carefully wiped his son’s face.

“How does it feel, son?”

Steven took his small hands and felt his face, then he touched Bucky’s.

Steven exclaimed, “Poppa, my pace peels wike you.”

“Does it little, man?”

“Yup. I wittle man.”

Your swore that was the cutest picture you’d ever taken. Father and son pride. 

 

Antionette turned off the recorder and sent the video to Steve and Tony. She wiped tears from her Y/E/C eyes. Bucky pulled her into a hug as Steven continued clapping and spinning around on the floor. Her little boy was growing up. She’d witnessed his first of many “shaves” with his Poppa.

  
  



End file.
